Flower Child
by lavendercookie
Summary: my first fan-fiction! it's a Graire one-shot, such a cute couple!


**A/N: This is a short thing I wrote just for a little fun! It is about Claire and Gray, where Gray tries to woo Claire, based heavily off of dating in Harvest Moon: FoMT and set in the city from Magical Melody, with Gray as the Blacksmith's apprentice and Claire as the farmer. Enjoy!**

Claire was a simple farmer. She spent most of her time tending to her crops and animals, and didn't really go into town very often. That's why she liked it when Gray, the boy who worked at the blacksmith's across the street, came by to see her. He made a habit of coming every day to see Claire at her ocean-side farm. If it weren't for Gray, Claire wouldn't have made any time for the townsfolk at all! "You either succeed in farming, or succeed in love." Claire thought. She didn't ever believe that there was time for both.

Late one fall evening Gray came to see Claire, stepping over what seemed like miles of sweet potatoes. Finally he spotted Claire; she was still harvesting at such a late hour! "Claire… CLAIRE!" He yelled, to overpower the music playing from the radio she set up for herself in the field.

"Huh? Oh it's you, boy-o. Let's go inside! I could use a break from harvesting." she said, brushing her dirt-covered hands on her overalls.

"You know you shouldn't strain yourself Claire…" Gray said while walking back with Claire to her fully upgraded house.

"Heh, whatevs yo, you're not my mom."

Claire lacked a certain 'social grace', as it happened. Often times when she _did_ go into town, she would simply stare at people, often times communicating through actions instead of words. As a result she didn't pick up many of the polite, laid back country mannerisms.

They made it inside of Claire's house, and she boiled water for some tea, navigating around in her cluttered kitchen. "Claire… I don't mean to blow your mind right now but… I got you a gift!" Gray said, looking at the floor, smiling bashfully. Claire noticed he was blushing, and thought he looked super cute.

Gray handed over a pristine yellow flower. Claire had seen them growing in the forest north of her house, and thought it was so sweet the Gray had thought of her. "Thanks…" She said, eyeing the luscious flower with care. "I'll put it with the others! You can never have too many flowers!" she smiled, placing the gift precariously on top of a countertop littered with flowers of the same variety.

Actually, Gray came every day with a flower from near his house. In fact, sometimes he would come multiple times in one day, with a rucksack full of flowers each time! One time after he brought an especially large amount of flowers to Claire, she had to stay up until past midnight to wait for him to bring them all!

Claire, not wanting to be rude, never turned down a flower. After all, she _loooooooves_ flowers. And she full well better! Most of her house was littered with this week's flowers.

Claire typically fed week-old gift flowers to her cows so that she wouldn't have to see them wilt. This particular system was okay for a while, but when Gray got his new rucksack at the start of autumn he had been able to fit more flowers than ever into each trip he made to Claire's house. Her cows simply didn't need to eat so much, so the established flux rate of gift-flowers through to cow biomass got all misconjuggled.

Nevertheless, she really was beginning to like him, even though she usually gets turned off by persistent men. The forwardness in his gift giving practices may be slightly misguided, but he just had such a sweet blacksmith's bod! She felt her affection towards Gray increasing with every sweet sniff of pollen that she breathed in, and in every bite of flower petal casserole she cooked for herself.

It's just that, despite her efforts, and the sustained efforts of the cows, Claire's house seemed like it perpetually overflowing with floral volume, and she hadn't seen her dog in three days.

The End

_:) I hope you enjoyed my first fan-fiction evar! All forms of criticism welcome and very much encouraged; we all want to improve!_


End file.
